moulin_rouge_2001fandomcom-20200214-history
Satine
Satine was a dancer at the Moulin Rouge, Comonaly mostly known as the Sparkling Diamond. It is said that she first moved to the Moulin Rouge when she was 10, because her parents more then likley died when she was that age, and they were more then likely really close to Zidler. She has, and died of, a disease called "Tuberculosis". She died in the arms of her lover, Christian. The first time Christian saw Satine, she was singing "Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend". She mistook Christian for The Duke. Zidler had said that he was marked by a waving hanky. Satine turned around at the same moment that Toualouse turned around to get a hanky from Christian and therefore thinking he was the The Duke she was looking for. Her life-long dream was to become a star, which The Duke could give her. During the dance between her and Christian (still unaware Christian wasn't The Duke), Christian said that he would like to show her his poetry, but, Satine thought he wanted her kinda od poetry. As she lef, very much the same way she entered, she sang "Diamonds Are A Girls Best Friend" she fainted, and one of the Moulin Rouge dancers, Chacala, caught her. Zidler gestured to him to remove her from the room. When he did, Marie and a The Doctor gave her an inspection. When she awoke, she was told by Zidler how well she did. They jumped up and down like little kids. She entered the "Elphant Room" where Christian was. They talked about poetry, Christian saying it was "quite long and he wanted her to be comfortable". He also said he needed inspiartion. Satine stood, walked over to him and grabbed him, saying "does this inspire you?" She then threw him the bed and said that he was a "big boy". He rejected the actions and moved away from the bed, making Satine roll around on the ground, until Chrsitian started to sing, she was distracted. When he finished, she said that "she was in love with a Duke. A hansome, loving Duke." Only to have her rudely awaken when Christian tells her he is not a The Duke. Satine freaks out, runs to the door, where Zidler is talking to the actual Duke, she slams the door closed, excaliming "THE DUKE!" And telling Christian to hide. She started stating weird things to The Duke, mainly, "It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside." After clever thinking, Satine sent The Duke away saying, "we should wait until opening night". She turned around to face Christian and telling him "do you know how much..." But then, she fainted and Christian caught her. The Duke walked back in on them saying, as he entered, that he forgot his hat... Satine, Zidler, Christian, Satie, Toulouse-Lautrec, Argentinian, and one random dude, sang Spectaculre to get him to believe that they were only rehursing and not doing anything bad. As the movie went on, Christian and Satine started dating, and they had to hid there love from The Duke, because, The Duke held the rights to the Moulin Rouge (In other words, He owned the Moulin Rouge) When The Duke finds out, he says that he will have Christian killed. At that same time, Satine finds out she is dieing... So, Satine had nothing eles to do but to leave Christian so he wouldn't get hurt. In the end, after the Come What May (Reprise), Satine dose end up dieing. Her last words where, "I will always be with you." and, they were to Christian after they sang Come What May (Reprise).